


Our Wedding

by camichats



Series: Happy-Ending Incest Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "“They’re trying to kill us I just know it.”“Really? And here I thought they were planning our wedding for us.”"





	Our Wedding

“Reeeeeg,” Sirius whined. 

Regulus pretended he wasn’t the least bit charmed-- not that Sirius was fooled-- and arched an eyebrow at him. 

“They’re trying to kill us I just know it.” 

“Really? And here I thought they were planning our wedding for us.” 

“We never asked them to do it, did we,” he grumbled. 

“Do you want to plan it instead? Walburga won’t be able to do anything if we both refuse all their ideas.” 

“You don’t want them to do this either?” Sirius asked, surprised. 

“I don’t care,” Regulus said honestly, “but I’d rather make you happy than appease them,” he gestured vaguely at the various members of their family who were all arguing-- some over wedding details, but most just needling each other for the sake of it. “They won’t be happy no matter what,  _ and _ I’m not marrying any of them.” 

“I should hope not,” Sirius said automatically with a smirk. “I was under the distinct impression we were the only two getting married at this wedding. Anyone else would get in my way.” 

“Oh but not mine?” 

“Think of me as a barrier between you and the rest of the world,” he said with an exaggerated leer that made Regulus roll his eyes reflexively. “But no, it’s fine. It’s not that I want to plan our wedding, it’s that I don’t like how they invited themselves in without asking.” 

Regulus nodded, and they sat in companionable silence as they watched their bickering family. He sighed as he thought of something. “You’re going to be even more possessive of me aren’t you?” 

“What makes you think that?” Sirius asked, tone dripping with false innocence. 

Regulus stared at him flatly. 

Sirius dropped the act and smiled sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around Reg’s shoulders and kissed his cheek several times. “I can back off if you want me to,” he offered. 

“No, it’s… nice.” Reg couldn’t help but remember how unwanted he used to feel, especially by Sirius when he’d first gone off to Hogwarts and was too busy rebelling against the idea of their arranged marriage to think about whether or not he actually wanted it. Sirius being possessive helped assuage the fear that he’d suddenly change his mind again. “Just remember what we’ve already talked about?” 

“No punching people for harmless flirting,” he replied dutifully. “I promise.” He kissed Reg’s cheek again, then his neck, lingering. “...Do you think they’ll notice if we slip out?” 

Regulus eyed them. Aunt Druella looked a hairsbreadth from hexing Orion, and as entertaining as that would be, Reg didn’t particularly want to be around for it. Not to mention he would much prefer what Sirius was offering. “I doubt it. Let’s go.” 


End file.
